Rythian's Revenge
by N.K.Barton
Summary: After his showdown with Sjin, and the disappearance of Zoey, Rythian leaves his castle to seek a new place, a new lair were he can plot his final revenge on Sjin, unknowing that on his path of revenge is a man who will change all their lives forever. M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This is a story that is based after Zoey left Rythian. It's a little mixed up, and I am really trying something new, for me at least. This is NOT a slash fiction, which is what I usually do. Please, if you like it, send me a review. The more reviews I get the more I will write. I do hope you enjoy it and, please, send me your ideas as well. I like ideas, they help a lot.**_

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

Rythian wasted no time. He left the cold, dead science facility underneath his castle and went to pack what he would need. Sjin obviously knew where he was staying, and Rythian could not risk staying there. The castle he had worked so hard to build for him and Zoey, the Dinosaur watch tower were Teep had lived, he now had to leave it all, find a new home. He went to his room, rummaging through his trunk to gather his armor. Once he had changed he went around the house, dismantling his power flower, and placing whatever he could into his magical bag. Once most of the house was empty he stepped out of the door and used his magic ring to fly away.

He did not look back at the castle as he disappeared into the sunrise, he did not think of Zoey, or Teep, or of the science that had ripped them apart. All he could think of was Sjin. That bastard was the reason all of this has come to be. If he and Duncan hadn't had an all out war and destroyed the old world, he would be happy in his tower. He never would have learned about Zoey's affinity for computers and monitors. He clenched his fists as he remembered the smug face of Sjin. He will pay for what he has done. Sjin never cared about how many innocent people got hurt. He would have killed Teep if Rythian and Zoey hadn't gone to save their dinosaur. Rythian shook his head and looked down at the swiftly moving forest below him. He had to put her out of his mind. She was gone, and was never coming back. She had lied to him, and ran away rather than talk. She wasn't worth the pain he was feeling, she wasn't worth his thoughts.

The Morning was growing late, and still he flew, letting the wind brush through his disheveled hair. He had to get farther away, to find a way to avoid and sensors Sjin may have to track him down. He was looking toward the ocean, wondering if he should maybe try to find an island out in the middle of it, when he suddenly started to drop. He wavered and tried to keep control, but still he fell, down toward the dense rain forest. He looked around to a safe place to land and ended up planting his feet down on a thick branch high up in a tree. He stood there, looking around at the forest. He couldn't see a thing for miles. He pulled his Klein Sphere out of his pack and sighed. It was practically empty, no were near enough power to allow him to fly. He sighed and shook his head, looking for a way he could climb down.

XXX

Zoey looked up at one of the large screens in front of her. Rythian was no longer at his castle, according to her scouts he had flown off to the east, away from Sipsco, and away from her. She sniffled a little and wiped a tear away from her eye. She already missed the Wizard, and she felt so bad for having lied to him, and for running off. But she did what she had to do. It wasn't safe with Rythian, and he never would have accepted her love for science. He felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Teep, looking at her with sad, knowing eyed. Zoey smiled a little and hugged the dinosaur, letting her tears fall.

XXX

Sjin made his way to Rythian's castle, determined to take him out. As he arrived, he noticed that the dinosaur was not in the tower. He huffed slightly and made his way to the door, opening it and looking around. The castle was silent, but that did not mean anything. Sjin pulled out his lazar and walked through the house in silence. It was larger than he had originally thought, the rooms were almost like a maze. When he did not find the mage on the bottom floor, he went upstairs and still there was no Rythian or Zoey, or even the dinosaur. He went into the wizard's large room and opened the trunk. It was empty. Sjin thought for a moment before quickly making his way to the roof. Once he got there he finally knew the answer to his suspicions. The wizard's power flower was gone, and no magic artifact remained in the castle. Rythian had left, and Sjin had no way of knowing which way he had gone. He cursed loudly and shot his lazar at one of the mooshrooms in the kennel below him. The cow made a loud, terrible sound before it teetered over and lay on the grass, still, dead. Sjin shook his head and left the castle making his way back to his own home. He would find Rythian, and he would end him, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I have been watching the new season of Tekkit. I will be putting things from the new season in this story...but it will still be a rather different story line.**

Chapter 2: Alone

The sun was high in the sky, the humidity making it hard for Rythian to breathe. He had been walking in this forest for hours now, trying to find a reasonable place to make a new fortress, somewhere were he wouldn't be found, ever. He slashed away a large branch that was blocking his way, looking up at the sky through the large trees. He couldn't tell what time it was, the sun's position was blocked by the canopy, but he had to guess that it was getting near mid day. Rythian pulled the mask off his face, taking a moment to wipe sweat off his lip before looking around. If things weren't so desperate, he would be enjoying his time in  
the forest, it was lush, and green, the tropical flowers smelled sweet and a gentle breeze cooled the sweat on his face. Rythian's moment was stopped short by the distant sound of an alarm. He froze for only a second before replacing his mask and crouching down in the bush. He moved slowly toward the sound, staying low to the ground. He came to a small ravine, win only a small pond of water and in that ravine stood Sips. He was looking up at the sky, tapping his foot with annoyance. Rythan looked around, Sjin was no were to be seen. Why would they be here? Their compound was miles away.

"Sjin! There you are you bastard" Called Sips with a chuckle in his deep voice. Rythan ducked even lower behind a large bush as Sjin flew in and landed gracefully beside his friend. "Were have you been?"

Sjin smiled and checked his power supply for his flying ring. "I just had to handle a few things. Rythian got away though, no idea were he is. But he couldn't have taken too much with him, he left in a hurry."

"So...what actually happened?" Sips asked as they turned toward the edge of of the ravine, and walked through a hole in the wall. Rythan moved to follow quietly, but when he got to were they went in, the hole had been covered with soil. A hidden door, which meant a hidden base Rythian slowly backed away and looked around.  
This was not good, he was in their territory, and he was almost completely defenseless. He turned and ran, jumping over fallen logs and crashing through the brush. He had to get out of there before they realise he had been there. He was already wounded from his fight with sjin, the burns and gashes having reopened in his trek, and he knew he was no match for both Sjin and Sips.

Rythian came to a small lake and stopped to breathe, pressing his hand firmly against his worst wound on his side, the new blood seeping over his fingers. He looked around, it seemed safe enough. He slowly walked into the water, letting it cool his wounds as he made his way to the other side. Once there he looked back up at the sky. He still could not see the sun, but this time it was because dark clouds were concealing it. Rain was coming, and Rythan had no were to go. He was alone.

Zoey sighed and looked up at the cave ceiling. Things were bad. Rythan had left, so she couldn't go back to him. Jeff was getting all the more agitated, and Teep had been acting strange. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was go back to Black Rock Hold. She wanted to see Johnny Iron, Red Five, Gilbert, the mooshrooms...she wanted Rythian. She closed her eyes as she lay in her bed, remembering the time they had spent together. They had built a castle...he had taught her how to use magic, he was kind, he protected her. He even put up with some of her more ridiculous antics. Zoey couldn't help but smile at the memory of Rythian's reaction to her styling glasses. She had never seen him look so...weirded out before.

Even though she teased him about it...she missed his calm, somewhat boring personality. He had always been able to calm her down, get her going in the right way. He had been nothing but nice to her...and she betrayed him.

Zoey turned over in bed, looking at the wall. She had no idea what time it was, she had only been there a few hours and she was exhausted, and sad. She found herself wishing to go back, to have never built B.A.R.R.Y. To have just been loyal to her master and to have been a better apprentice.

But all the wishing in the world couldn't turn back time. She had to live with the path she chose, she knew that. All she could do was pray for the chance to see Rythian again...if only to apologise. But for now, she was alone.


End file.
